


amour (non réciproque)

by arcanalalune



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crushes, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanalalune/pseuds/arcanalalune
Summary: Akira, Ryuji, and Yuuki all have feelings for one another, but maybe none of them have feelings for the right one.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	amour (non réciproque)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a gift exchange, and it was really a joy to write these three! Hope you enjoy!

"You got this. Come on, Mishima!” Yuuki stood at the bathroom sink in the boys bathroom, and stared into his reflection. He tried to psyche himself up, but his determined look quickly turned into one of apprehension. The possible outcomes to actually asking Akira Kurusu on a date seemed overwhelmingly negative.

_ “Are you kidding me?” “Who would wanna go on a date with you?” “Don’t you know I have more important things to do?” _

He’d hoped that Akira wouldn’t be so cruel. After all, they were good friends and had been hanging out a lot more often lately. Still, it might even feel more painful if his response was one of indifference.

Yuuki took one more deep breath and tried to quickly shake off his nerves before going back into his classroom. He walked up to Akira, who was sitting at his desk and scrolling through his phone.

“Hey.”

_ Good start. Keep it cool, Mishima. _

Akira set his phone down and smiled at Yuuki. “Hey, Mishima.”

_ Just ask him out now! Don’t screw up, don’t screw up, don’t screw up! _

“Um, I was wondering if… uh….” He avoided making direct eye contact. “I was just gonna ask if you wanted to go to Harajuku on Sunday? With… me?” Yuuki held his breath and braced himself for Akira’s response.

“That sounds fun.”

_ Yes! _

“But—”

_ No! _

“I have plans with Ryuji all day Sunday.”

“O-Oh.” Yuuki nodded and forced a smile. “Another time then, maybe.”

Akira smiled back. “Yeah, sure.”

“Anyway, I should, uh… probably go. Got practice and stuff.”

He nodded. “Okay, see you later.”

“See ya.” Yuuki waved and left Akira alone again, feeling downhearted.

**X**

Ryuji and Akira ran laps around Shujin until they had finished running a whole mile. Akira stopped short and leaned over, trying to catch his breath.

“Here, dude.” Ryuji handed him a water bottle. “Ya gotta stay hydrated.”

“Thanks.” Akira took it and chugged almost the entire bottle.

“Damn.” He looked at his watch, also trying to catch his breath. “8 minutes and 56 seconds.”

“That’s really good! Best we’ve done so far.”

Ryuji nodded and leaned against a tree, then drank some water himself. “We probably should cool it for a little bit. Maybe we won’t practice on Sunday.”

Akira straightened up. “You don’t wanna do anything at all?”

“Nah, we can still hang out.”

He smiled. “We could go to Odaiba?”

“Hm?” Ryuji took another swig of his water. “What’s there to do there?”

“Oh, like, attractions and stuff?” Ryuji just stared at Akira. “I dunno. Ann recommended it.”

Ryuji nodded and Akira’s phone buzzed. He pulled it out to see who was messaging him, and Ryuji leaned forward to peek. “Who’s that?”

“Mishima.” Akira put his phone away and Ryuji suddenly perked up.

“Oh? Wh-What did he want?”

“He asked if I have plans next Sunday. He wanted to hang out this week, but I told him we already had plans.”

“Why don’t we invite him to Odaiba with us?”

Akira’s heart sank a little. “You sure?”

“Yeah! Why not? More the merrier, and Mishima’s a cool dude.”

“Yeah…” 

Ryuji leaned closer and flung an arm around Akira’s shoulders. Akira jumped slightly and his cheeks became flushed. “Text him back and ask him!”

“S-Sure. Okay.”

Akira looked at Ryuji again before sending Yuuki the invite. Ryuji’s smile was so warm and comforting, it was infectious. His smile alone was enough to make Akira totally smitten with his best friend. He could only hope that Ryuji felt the same way, but whenever he dropped hints, they went totally unacknowledged. Ryuji has probably never reciprocated feelings for another boy…

**Yuuki:** Hey Kurusu. Are you free next Sunday? I was gonna get tickets to the planetarium and thought maybe you’d like to come.

**Akira:** Actually I’m with Ryuji now and he suggested you come with us this Sunday

**Akira:** If you still want to.

**Yuuki:** Where were you guys gonna go?

**Akira:** Odaiba

**Yuuki:** Sure! Yeah! Sounds like a plan!

**Akira:** Great. See you then.

“Alright. Looks like we’re all set.” Akira slipped his phone back in his pocket.

Ryuji let out a frustrated groan and instantly started pacing. “Aghhhh!”

“Ryuji? You alright?”

He shook out his arms and legs, and tried to keep himself from imploding. “ _ Haahhh _ .”

“?”

“I just… ah… I’m gettin’ kinda antsy.”

“Huh? Why?”

Ryuji inhaled deeply before speaking. “I might as well finally tell you. I… I got a crush.”

_ Oh? _

“On… a guy.”

_ OH? _

“On Mishima.”

_ Oh. _

**X**

Sunday came and Ryuji spent most of the morning trying to find something nice to wear for the day’s events. He settled on a graphic tee and his signature hoodie before heading out the door. It wouldn’t be good if it looked like he was trying too hard.

Ryuji got off at the stop just before Yuuki’s place so they could ride the train together back to Leblanc. 

“Hey, Sakamoto.” Yuuki met Ryuji at the door to greet him. “Ready to head out?”

“Yeah, let’s go!” He led the way back to the train station and the two got on to get to Yongen-Jaya.

Yuuki was quiet during the ride and Ryuji became concerned. “Mishima? You okay?”

“Um…” He looked down at his hands, fingers intertwined and twirling his thumbs around each other. “Nervous… kind of…”

“Really? What’s got you nervous?”

“I’ve… never been to Kurusu’s house.”

Ryuji didn’t get it. “Well, Akira doesn’t live in a  _ house _ exactly. You got no reason to be nervous.”

“Yeah…” 

Ryuji smiled at Yuuki, but he was still looking away. It was clear that something was on his mind, but it wasn’t clear what. 

“Sakamoto… can I confess something to you?”

Ryuji instantly straightened his posture and his heartbeat quickened. “S-Sure. You can tell me anything, man.”

“Well… um. I like…”

_??? _

“I mean, you know, _ like _ like…”

_!!!  _

“Kurusu…”

_ …  _

**X**

After picking up Akira, the three decided to get food closeby before heading out to Odaiba. They settled on getting a quick bite at Big Bang Burger. They sat at a nearby booth and Ryuji took it upon himself to order food at the service counter for the three of them.

Akira and Yuuki sat across from each other while Ryuji ordered. Yuuki was visibly anxious, but Akira wasn’t very observant of his behavior at the moment. He was gazing at Ryuji.

Yuuki followed his gaze and then turned back to look at Akira. Of course. Akira liked Ryuji. It made sense. They were practically inseparable ever since Akira transferred to Shujin. 

Plus, Ryuji was much more worthy of Akira’s affection. Ryuji was nice, funny, and athletic, and… cute… Hm.

“Kurusu?”

Yuuki’s voice brought Akira out of his daydreaming and he turned to look away from his crush. “Huh? What did you say?”

“I just wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“Do you like Ryuji? As, you know, more than a friend?”

Akira’s cheeks got hot and he looked away again. “Wh-Why do you ask?”

Yuuki smiled. “I just had a feeling. Seems like I was right.”

“Okay. Yeah, you got me… I do. But… he doesn’t feel the same way.”

“What makes you think that? You’re a catch.”

Akira chuckled softly. “Thanks. I know he doesn’t like me though, because he told me he had feelings for someone else.”

“I can’t imagine who.”

Akira saw that Yuuki looked sad now. Almost hurt. He was trying to figure out something he could say to him that would be comforting, but Ryuji came back to sit with them before he could.

**X**

Midday, the three of them finally arrived at the Seaside Park in Odaiba. Yuuki looked around and saw that the entire park was almost completely populated by couples. Most of them were just sitting together and watching the ocean view, or eating a meal together. Some couples walked past, hand in hand, and he could even see a younger couple kissing and smiling at one another.

They walked closer to the ferris wheel and got in line. Yuuki saw couple after couple get on the ride, feeling increasingly insecure. It didn’t seem entirely accurate to say he felt lonely, because he had two friends right by his side, spending time with him. Still, it wasn’t the same. 

Unrequited love can make someone feel all alone, even in the most crowded places.

Once it was time for the three of them to get on the ferris wheel, Yuuki quickly excused himself. “Sorry. I-I can’t do this. I’m just gonna go.” He hurried off before Akira or Ryuji had a chance to convince him to stay. 

The park employee who manned the ferris wheel looked at the two boys expectantly. “You gettin’ on or…?”

“No, I’m gonna go after ‘im.” Ryuji left to follow after Yuuki, and Akira quickly did the same.

After having some difficulty tracking him through the crowds of couples, Ryuji eventually caught up to him.

Yuuki was sitting at a bench quietly, looking down at the ground. It looked like he’d been crying.

“Mishima?” Ryuji spoke softly and sat next to Yuuki.

“O-Oh. Hi…” He quickly rubbed his eyes and nose and tried straightening up. “Where’s Kurusu?”

Ryuji looked behind him and didn’t see Akira anywhere nearby. “Guess I must’ve lost the dude. He followed me, but he probably got lost. Country boy, y’know?”

Yuuki couldn’t help but laugh. Ryuji smiled. “Why didn’t you guys get on the ride?”

“Just worried about you, man. You’ve seemed kinda sad all day. Somethin’ goin’ on?”

He shook his head. “I just feel like an idiot. This place is for couples and… well, no one likes me that way.”

“Who said that?”

“Kurusu told me himself. He… likes someone else.”

Ryuji sighed. “Yeah. I know how that feels.”

“You like someone who doesn’t like you? Who would that even be?”

“You.”

Yuuki froze. He was stunned to hear that anyone—that  _ Ryuji Sakamoto _ —had feelings for him. That’s not possible. He’s gotta be playing a joke. A cruel, cruel practical joke. 

“That’s not funny…” Yuuki mumbled and Ryuji quickly took his hand.

“I’m not joking. Mishima… I like you. You’re…” His voice got small. “...cute.”

“What?”

“I get that you don’t feel the same way. You like Akira, and I get it. I just wanted to let you know that you’re worth somethin’. There are people who can have feelings for you, and I’m one of those people.” Ryuji let go of Yuuki’s hand and avoided eye contact as he blushed hard. “A-Anyway. Enough of all that mushy shit. Why don’t we go on that ferris wheel?”

Yuuki gently placed a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder to lift himself up, and used his free hand to have Ryuji face him right before giving him a kiss. It was a short and simple kiss, but they both felt intense fireworks.

“W-What was that for…?” Ryuji laughed and smiled.

Yuuki felt fluttering in his heart. “I think you’re cute, too. I like you.”

“I thought you liked Akira?”

“I do… but I like you, too.” Yuuki’s smile quickly faded when something else came to mind. “Oh, wait… God, I suck. I should  _ not _ have done that!”

“What? Why?”

“Kurusu likes you! I’m an awful friend. My best friend confided in me that he had a crush on my other best friend! And I just kissed him and… OH NO!”

“What??? What is it?!”

“I JUST BETRAYED HIS TRUST! Agh!” Yuuki quickly sat up and scanned the surrounding area for Akira. “I have to find him and apologize.”

“Hey.” Akira came up behind Yuuki and tapped him on the shoulder.

Yuuki turned around and bowed. “Kurusu! I’m sorry… I did something bad and I betrayed your trust…”

“It’s okay.” Akira rubbed his shoulder gently. “I saw. It’s fine. I’m not mad.” He swallowed and tried to smile. “I’m happy for you two. Why don’t I buy you two a ride on the ferris wheel? Just the two of you?”

“Um… th-thank you…”

“You’re welcome.” Akira pulled out some money and handed it to Yuuki.

He hesitantly took it. “Are you sure about this?”

Akira nodded. “Have fun.”

Akira started to walk off and Ryuji stopped him. “Wait, man.”

Ryuji tugged on Akira’s arm and pulled him close to him, tenderly moving in for a kiss. Akira kissed him back, completely blown away by the spontaneous gesture.

“Y’know Mishima likes you too, right?” Ryuji grinned at Akira.

“Really?” Akira looked at Yuuki, who was smiling at him bashfully.

“Yep.” He let go of Akira and smiled back at Yuuki. “This stuff doesn’t make a ton of sense to me, but I like you both. You’re both cool, and I think anyone would be lucky to be with either of you.”

“I like you both, too…” Akira was still taken aback from Ryuji’s kiss, and the information that Yuuki liked him. It was a lot to process all at once.

“Um.” Yuuki stepped in closer to the two of them. “What do we do about this?”

“Well, we probably gotta talk about our feelings and shit, huh?” Ryuji asked. “Communicate?”

Akira nodded. “Yeah.”

“But, for now, why don’t the three of us just get on that ferris wheel together? Enjoy the rest of the day?”

“That’s a good idea.” Yuuki agreed.

**X**

Yuuki, Ryuji, and Akira all got on the ferris wheel together. Ryuji was instantly mesmerized by the view of the ocean. The higher up they got, the more excited Ryuji was. In his excitement, he held onto Yuuki’s hand, and squeezed it each time he saw something new that enraptured him. A bird flying by, the ocean waves lapping against the rocks, the trees blowing the wind. Ryuji’s enthusiasm was infectious, and Yuuki giggled each time he felt the comforting pressure around his hand. Akira was sitting across from Yuuki, and seeing how happy he was filled him with joy as well. Yuuki used to be in so much pain and anguish, and for the first time, Akira saw how much capacity he had for love and happiness. His heart felt light just from hearing Yuuki’s laugh. He leaned forward and snuck a kiss on his cheek. Yuuki quickly turned and smiled at Akira, blushing.

There was an unspoken understanding that whatever would happen with the three of them moving forward might become complicated, but they also knew that it was something they wanted to try. Being with each other felt right, and the feelings they shared between them were real.


End file.
